Endgames
by AlwaysBringReinforcements
Summary: All hope is lost when Ninjago City succumbs to the Overlord's third invasion. Masquerading as criminals, Nya and Skylor infiltrate the Overlord's ranks; intending to destroy the invader from within. But when a ghost uses the ensuing chaos to seize control, the girl's lives quickly become a dark game of 'Simon says'... where both the Overlord's forces and the Ninja want them dead.


**Placebo Effects**

 **A/N:** Hello! Welcome to my first, rubbish attempt at an action/drama/crime fic- with a few fav pairings thrown in for good measure! (Including Skylor/Kai, Nya/Jay, one-sided Nya/Cole and one-sided Nya/Ronin. Because Nya gets all the boys ;) ). T rating for swearing and violence. Eventual happy ending - maybe.

 **Story Disclaimer:** I don't own Ninjago, and I make no profits from this story.

* * *

 _"If men define situations as real, they are real in their consequences." - Thomas Theorem_

* * *

It isn't until her noodle suppliers are cut-off that Skylor realizes how much of a threat the Overlord has become. Not that he wasn't a problem previously– she knew that; knew it because half the City went up in smoke and ash and the threat of an imminent Civil War was announced, because the security systems of Ninjago's two Level-Four Prison Facilities were 'mysteriously' disabled and city streets became controlled by criminals, because their world –as they knew it- had begun to end.

She just didn't care too much about it at the start. After all, Zane did survive the last invasion, and the Team became stronger than ever after the Tournament of Elements. Everyone thought their beloved band of heroes would be able to handle the Invader's second attempt to seize the City.

Except five months of street-fighting and ever-escalating conflict passed, and the Overlord had only grown _stronger_.

Now, with her noodle suppliers gone, the problem has become personal and Skylor's starting to get really concerned.

"You should probably do something about that one," Mirroring her thoughts, Ronin gestures lazily at the store TV, broadcasting about _another_ Overlord attack on the City. Through a mouthful of noodles, he adds snidely, "Nobody else is having any luck, and I am _not_ enjoying your elevated prices,"

Skylor pauses in her dishwashing musings to glance at the screen. The invader, currently in human form, is heading for the Bank while the Ninja struggle to 'discourage' him. That is the problem when things mutate. Resistance occurs. Old tactics don't work. Superbugs, super-viruses, _superweapons_. Their world is running out of options, while the infection of chaos and death continues to spread.

"If the Ninja can't do anything to stop him, I have no hope in Hell," she replies, pointedly ignoring the thief's dig about her prices. A girl's gotta make a living, too.

Ronin grins lazily, not at all fazed by the approaching End of the World- but then again, he always _was_ the 'carpe diem' mentality at its finest. "Yes, but attacking noodle suppliers is just _unethical._ " he chuckles, clicking his chopsticks loudly against a glass of whiskey – probably because he knows the sound really annoys her. "I thought you'd want to get even with him, Skylor,"

"I'm pissed off, not irrational," she points out, finishing with the plates and moving to dry a load of glass cups.

"Yeah, the _Ninja_ are irrational. That's why their tactics ain't working no more. You're sneaky. Like Nya. Politics and reputations. That's the key this time. Yanno?"

No, Skylor doesn't know, but the thief sure is entertaining when he's wasted, so she plays along anyway. "Sure."

* * *

It isn't until several weeks later that she realizes Ronin was _not_ suffering from too much alcohol, but had actually been bloody right. The Overlord's focus is shifting. People are dying, yes, but he wants more than blind power. This time he wants security; power is no good if there is no plan for its maintenance.

He's entering the financial field. Either by negotiating with the banks, or by outright taking them via force. This gives him the ability to control wealth distribution in Ninjago, and society's order is built on the stratification of economic resources. With the imbalance favoring more of the Invader's supporters each day and scare tactics aplenty, the only options left to most citizens are to either admit defeat or rebel.

And Skylor thinks that is absolutely unacceptable. Peaceful people should not have to make that kind of choice. Nor should they have to bury their loved ones for the sake of another's twisted ambitions. Besides, she's just sold her last batch of noodles. Business is unavoidably closed, and it's time to get her hands dirty with a new profession. From noodle-slinger to country traitor. It's going to be an interesting life, that's for damn sure.

She calls Kai that night, for what will be the last time. Even through the computer screen, the Master of Fire looks exhausted and her heart aches at the bloodied bandage around his head and the cast on his arm. "We're still trying," he says, but it is clear that even the Fire of the Ninja has almost lost hope in their efforts against the invader. "He's so strong, this time,"

She winces, and then informs Kai that she's going on holiday. That she needs to get out of the City with all its death and destruction and go somewhere safer. Kai is elated at the news; he's been telling her to leave for weeks, but her stubbornness is equal to his and she had stayed on hand, in case the Ninja needed backup.

"I'll be in Jamunacai Village," she says. For once, that is the safest place in Ninjago during a time of crisis. Although God knows they deserve to be safe now after suffering the brutality of the Serpentine Wars. Historically, those poor people have had terrible luck. "I'll be there for several months. Or until the Overlord is defeated. Whichever comes last," that is an absolute lie, but her almost-boyfriend does not need to know that. As much as she likes having someone looking out for her, Kai shouldn't be worrying. He already has enough battles to fight.

"Sky… Stay safe. Call me often, okay?" Kai whispers softly, and she ends the transmission before he can watch her choke and blink back tears. If her plan works, this is the last time he will care for her – because ultimately, it will be far easier for him that way.

 _No more fierce hugs. No more witty comebacks._

 _(The way he'd just smirk at her during briefings in the Tournament, or the concern in his eyes after she'd had a dangerous run-in with Chen's forces…)_

 _No more clumsy-proud hand-holds and what-are-we-?_

She does not head for Jamanucai Village immediately. Instead, she smashes her cell-phone and leaves Chen's Noodle House behind, stopping to call her contact at a nearby payphone.

"So, we're committed now." she says, nerves firing with anticipation. Before her contact can respond, several car alarms blare from a nearby carpark. The Invader's network is heading her way. Godsdammit, she can't afford to be caught now, right before the action even begins.

… _Fortunately_ , her contact is good at making light of the situation.

"You lied to my brother." Nya mutters over the transmission. "You cow, that is not what good girlfriends do,"

"Hah. It's not like we were ever that serious. There are better people for him out there," Skylor chuckles bitterly, trying to block out the chaos happening several streets away. There may be only minutes left before the area becomes a hot zone. The Overlord moves bloody _fast_. "What was your excuse?"

"Same as yours. Vacation,"

"We have an odd idea of what a holiday entails," Skylor comments as loud explosions join the car alarms, and a distant rumble announces the presence of incoming helicopters.

They're not after her yet, but it is definitely time to go.

From the other end of the line, the Samurai laughs hollowly. "Satire, girlfriend. Though ain't that the truth."

* * *

They meet on the outskirts of the Village two nights later. Skylor is relieved to see that Kai's sister did not come alone. She brought a van, which is crammed through the roof with weapons, protective gear and some pretty cool-looking clothes.

"What did you do, rob a bank?" Skylor asks, replacing her orange gi with the proffered black leggings, boots, vest and gloves. All combat grade, of course.

"Nope. Just the Military Department," Nya grins like a cat, passing over a utility belt which _already_ has a torch, handcuffs and pepper spray attached.

Skylor takes the belt with an eye roll. Good grief, they are terrible citizens. "We are going to be in so much shit when this is over. Life sentences in solitary, at best."

"Don't be stupid." Nya chastens, leaning against the van to lace up a boot. "Nobody is going to arrest us. We'll either be hailed as heroes, or dead."

"I don't find that very reassuring," Skylor retorts. They are absolute fools, and it's a very good thing that the ninja- Kai especially!- do not know about this. Otherwise, she and Nya would _already_ be thrown into jail.

"So, remind me of the plan again?" Skylor prompts, securing a small transmitter to her wrist and rummaging in the back of the van for a decent handgun and burner phone. While doing so, she makes a mental note to not _ever_ mess with Nya. That girl is hoarding some very sharp looking knives.

"You use your disguise abilities to enter the circle of the Overlord's most trusted henchmen. They're all high-profile criminals, so watch your ass while you steal vital information and transmit it to me.

"I'm your ride-or-die. You got me, I got us. If something goes wrong, I bust you out ASAP and blow as much shit up in the process as possible. But if we're pleasantly surprised and something actually goes _right_ , I use a fake profile to send the information back to the Ninja.

"The Ninja do what they can with the information. It probably won't be enough, but it may stall the takeover and protect a few of the people. None of the Ninja know about us. Meanwhile, we figure out how to assassinate the Overlord simultaneously with his henchmen, and do so at the soonest opportunity.

"Finally, we video this whole saga, so if our cover is blown and we somehow survive, there is something to prove our innocence with." Nya finishes with her other boot and raises an eyebrow expectantly. "Thoughts?"

"… Fool-proof," Skylor manages, while wondering what happens if you admit fear to a Smith sibling. Probably nothing helpful; adrenaline is their oxygen, and this is the only choice left, regardless of whether anyone likes it or not. Instead, Skylor turns the conversation to several small objects secured by the spare wheel inside the rear door of the van. "Those grenades had better not go off while we're driving." That would put a really fast end to their little resistance.

"Depends on how bad your driving is," Nya smirks back. "I managed to get missile access too," she adds, eyes shining proudly. "But those aren't in the van. Obviously."

Skylor rolls her eyes in disbelief. Good Gods above, she knew this girl would be every bit as intense as Kai. Love of chaos is hereditary. "I would accuse you of overkill, but given the circumstances…" she trails off as the reality of what they're about to face settles in again. They're two _girls_ , about to take on one of the darkest threats Ninjago has ever seen. A threat that not even the authorities can control. They will need all the damn firepower they can get. "… Missiles are good," she finishes after a pause.

Finished with her outfit change, Nya stretches enthusiastically. "Agreed. Now, let's grab some food and go save the world!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Want more? Got an opinion about it? You know what to do! ;) have a good one!


End file.
